


Baby: Coda

by adamance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, S11E04: Baby, Spoilers, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamance/pseuds/adamance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep tag. Spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby: Coda

“So what did Piper say?”

“Hm?” Sam’s only half-listening, humming along to Bob Seger as they roll down the highway.

“When she didn't take your number,” Dean clarifies. 

Sam smiles at the memory. “That she knew I was just trying to be a gentleman, and there was no need to pretend. That she… she understood.”

“Understood what?”

“That I had someone already.”

“You do?” Dean says lightly, but he keeps his eyes on the road. Sam doesn't miss the way his brother’s hands tighten on the wheel. “You got something goin’ on with Crowley I should know about, tiger?”

“Idiot,” Sam says, fond, and reaches into the back for another smoothie.

They don't speak until the next rest stop, but Dean steals glances at Sam when he thinks Sam isn't looking.

 

—

 

“You sure you want me to come in with you?” Dean asks as they stop in front of a bar. “Wouldn't wanna cramp your style.”

Sam turns to him. “Dean, I didn't go into the roadhouse with you because I didn't want to cramp _your_ style. Just thought I’d. You know. Let you do your thing.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to do my thing with you.”

“That just sounds wrong,” Sam laughs, tugging at Dean’s sleeve. “C’mon, big brother. You’re buying.”

A couple of beers and two helpings of greasy fries later—most of which Dean eats—Sam leans back against the vinyl booth seat and lets out a little hum of contentment.

“Open up, Sammy.” Dean nudges him with his shoulder and pops a few fries into Sam’s mouth. “Gotta eat your veggies.”

Sam grins around his mouthful. “This is good.” 

“Just like old times, huh?” Dean swallows another swig of beer.

“Just like old times,” Sam agrees, his voice soft.

“I meant it, you know.” Dean salutes Sam with his bottle. “Proud of you.”

“For getting laid?” Sam pops a few more of his salted peanuts into his mouth.

“For…” Dean waves his hand around. “Just… having some fun. Letting your hair down for once. So to speak.” He reaches over and tucks a wayward strand of Sam’s hair behind his ear. He drops his hand quickly, as though suddenly realizing what he’s done.

Sam exhales softly. “You can touch me, Dean.”

Dean wraps both his hands around his bottle, his left thumb worrying at the label. “I don’t… I don't wanna fuck this up again, Sam. You were just… with a girl. You dream of a normal life. You can still have that.”

“Weren’t you listening to what I said? You could have something too, Dean. Something with someone who knows the life.” Sam runs his own thumb along the wet mouth of his beer bottle. “Someone who knows you.” He looks up and meets Dean’s gaze.

Dean’s gorgeous eyes are fixed on him. “You've been through so much, Sammy. You deserve…”

“You've been through it too, Dean. We both have. We’re…. I guess we’re each other’s normal, you know? You dream of a normal life, too. You said so.”

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean scrubs a hand across his face.

“If you don't want to, that’s fine,” Sam says quickly, although it isn't fine at all. It is, in fact, heartbreaking to think that Dean doesn't want him anymore. “You want to know why I went with Piper?”

There’s silence from Dean. He looks frozen.

“She’s… she’s a top.”

Dean looks confused for only about half a second, and even that can probably be attributed to the alcohol and the endless driving and his bruises. “You mean she…”

“Told me when we were talking at the bar. Where she wanted to put her fingers and… and her mouth.”

Dean inhales sharply, his eyes widening. “Jesus, Sammy.”

“I missed it, Dean. Missed it so much, you don't even know. I… I looked around for a guy at first, but it… it didn't feel right, somehow. And then she was there and I… I wanted it. I didn't know if I would… if we’d ever… do that again.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Dean says, putting his hand on the table, fingertips millimeters from Sam’s.

Sam closes the gap between their hands, fingers tangling with Dean’s. “You’d have said no.”

“Maybe.” Dean swallows, turning around in his seat until they’re facing each other. Sam slides closer to him, knocking his knee against Dean’s. “I don’t deserve… I’ve fucked up so much, Sammy.”

“I’m still here, Dean.” Sam squeezes Dean’s fingers. “I still love the hell out of you, more than I ever did.”

For a heart-stopping moment, Dean pulls his hand away. Sam squeezes his eyes shut, pain slicing through him quicker than a hot knife.

Then Dean’s hand is back, cupped soothingly over Sam’s nape, fingers tangling with Sam’s hair. “Hey,” Dean says quietly, bringing their foreheads together. “Hey. I’m still here too. Never gonna leave you, baby. Not if you don't want me to.” 

“Never,” Sam says, his hands clenching into fists in the front of Dean’s shirt. “Never ever.” His words dissolve into a gasp as Dean’s mouth finds his in a gentle kiss. They stay like that for a long moment, relearning the shape of each other’s lips.

“Dean,” Sam says against his brother’s mouth. “Dean.”

“Right here, Sammy,” Dean whispers back, not letting go of Sam. He holds Sam close, his fingers still entwined with Sam’s hair.

 

—

 

They fall into the car laughing like teenagers who've been making out.

High on happiness, Dean puts on Bon Jovi and sings along. “ _Remember when we lost the keys, and you lost more than that in my back seat, baby._ ”

“You are so fucking cheesy, I swear to god,” Sam says, a huge grin splitting his face. 

Dean leans in for a messy kiss. “You did, though.”

And so Sam had. His first kiss, his first time with another person, all in the back seat of this car, all with his big brother. 

“You’re blushing, Samantha,” Dean teases, letting go of the wheel with one hand to tangle it with Sam’s.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

As they settle in for the ride back to Kansas, Sam imagines that their combined laughter is trailing behind them on the road like clouds of happiness. Maybe they haven’t promised each other everything yet, and maybe it’ll be a while before they heal completely. Maybe one day he’ll even tell Dean about what he’s got hidden away behind a corner of the lining of the Impala’s trunk. 

For now, it’s just him and Dean and the open road ahead of them, and Sam’s not such a fool that he won’t grab it with both hands and hold it close to his chest.


End file.
